VIAJE AL PASADO
by Neo Reina Serenity
Summary: Este es mi primer fic no soy muy buena para los summary,nuestros amigos se verán envueltos en otra aventura,parejas principales: AtemxTea y MarikxSerenity,también contendrá algo de humor nn
1. Default Chapter

**VIAJE AL PASADO**

**Este es mi primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh, la historia sucede después del regreso de Yugi y de los demás de Egipto.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a su creador Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Parejas: Atem x Tea, Marik x Serenity y algo de Kaiba x Ishizu**

**YR: bien..pero vbas a seguir fastidiando a los lectores con esta charla o vas a comenzar el fic��**

**R: a eso iba ahora Yami Rebeca...uu;**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Ya había pasado dos meses desde que Yugi y sus amigos regresaron de Egipto, Atem tenía ya un cuerpo propio pero todavía no estaba acostumbrado a andar sin estar en el cuerpo de Yugi (ya me entienden..5000 años acostumbrado a ser un espiritu), Joey al final se le había declarado a Mai..no sin antes recibir unos consejos por parte de Tristan(dudo mucho que le haya aconsejado..��).**

**Kaiba tras eso había vuelto a su oficina en Kaiba Corp ymientras seguia con su parque de atracciones Kaibalandía, seguía negándose a aceptar su pasado y se pasaba todo el tiempo encerrado en su despacho..Ishizu junto con Marik y Odion había decidido quedarse en Domino...Ishizu volvió al museo mientras que Odion se encargaba de velar por Marik,y Marik..pues bueno había descubierto que estaba enamorado de Serenity, la hermana de Joey y se le había declarado siendo correspondido por esta, algo que tanto a Duke como a Tristan les sento mal,ya que ambos la quería, y bueno..cuando se entero Joey, tuvieron que sujetarle entre Tea, Atem y Yugi para que no se abalanzara sobre Marik, todo seguía igual, Yugi estaba contento ya que el mundo estaba a salvo y que ahora podría volver a su rutina de siempre, o al menos eso creía el.**

**Un sabado, Serenity en compañía de Marik fue en busca de Tea para ir al museo..llegaron hasta su casa pero su madre les dijo que Tea había salido hará ya media hora..desanimados empezaron a caminar en dirección al museo cuando vieron a su amiga, la cual venía sonriendo en la dirección contraria**

**-Tea-gritó Serenity mientras se acercaba a su amiga arrastrando a Marik con ella-estamos aquí nn**

**-Serenity! Pero adonde ibais-se dá cuenta la verla con Marik**

**-Pues habíamos pensado ir al museo, mi hermana a encontrado nuevas cosas y nos ha pedido que fuéramos...y precisamente veniamos a buscarte a ti para ver si te apuntabas-le dijo Marik sonriéndola.**

**-Por mí no hay ningún problema, hace tiempo que no visito el museo-dijo sonriendo mientras caminaban en dirección al museo..desde aquella vez que estuve con Yami..pensó para si, hasta que se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la puerta del museo.**

**-Hola chicos, yo también me apunto-Yugi apareció junto con el faraón al lado de Tea, Serenity al verlos aparecer se cayó al suelo(una caída estilo manga)**

**-Que susto-dijo la muchacha-no aparezcais así de repente..��**

**-Marik simplemente se queda observando la escena con diversión-vosotros dos apareceís de la nada..**

**-Si bueno, digamos que hemos llegado hasta aquí con el poder del Puzzle Milenario-dijo Atem sonriendo a Tea la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse siendo notado por Serenity.**

**Ishizu llevaba en la entrada desde hace un buen tiempo y sonriendo se dirige a su hermano.**

**-Marik me alegro de que hayas venido,y tu también mi faraón-dijo mirando con respeto a Atem**

**-Si Ishizu, Yugi me lo dijo, que había encontrado nuevas cosas relacionadas con nuestro pasado y queríamos verlas.**

**-Asi es-dijo Yugi sonriendo a Ishizu.**

**Ishizu se acerca hasta los dos muchachos mientras les decía..**

**-Como volvais a darme un susto asi..**

**-Tranquila no hace falta que la sangre llegué al río-dijo Serenity-además hace un buen día no lo creeis? Lástima que Joey no esté aquí, aunque se lo dije y dijo que estaba enfermo, Tristan había venido averle y dijo que el se encargaria de cuidarlo-dijo la joven apesumbrada.**

**-Si tu lo dices..-dijo Tea observando a su amiga.**

**En eso todos escuchan una voz desagradable detrás de ellos**

**-Pero quién está aquí, la egipcia loca-dijo Kaiba mientras subía las escaleras del museo hasta llegar adonde se encontraban ellos,mientras se puede escuchar a Serenity diciendo..**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! no..que hace esté aquí-**

**-Kaiba es un estúpido-dijo Marik como si nada**

**Mirándolo de mala manera, Ishizu comienza a fulminar a Kaiba con la mirada mientras le responde..**

**-Uy mira quién fue hablar..el perrito faldero del mago loco**

**-A quién llamas tu estúpido niñato-dijo Kaiba mirando a Marik con su fría mirada-y mira por donde si está aquí Yugi-mirándo a Atem en vez de al pequeño, quiero la revancha así que te reto a duelo ahora mismo, cuando te derrote las cartas de los dioses egipcios serán mías.**

**Todos observan a Kaiba con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza.**

**-Kaiba..no es por decir pero ya te he derrotado dos veces, además tu no habías dicho que dejabas el mundo de los duelos y que te ibas a dedicar solamente a tu parque de atracciones-dijo Atem mirándole fijamente.**

**-Oye tu, hemos venido a ver una cosa al museo así que lárgate-contraatacó Serenity**

**-Creo que a Serenity se le ha pegado algo de Joey-dijo Tea a Yugi mientras miraba a su amiga sonriendo**

**-Eso parece**

**-Es que se nota que este tio no se rinde...��-dijo Serenity mirando a los dos**

**-No pienso irme, además me encanta fastidiar a la árabe loca-dice mientras mira a Ishizu con una sonrisa sarcástica.**

**-Oye no llames asi a mi hermana entendistes-dijo Marik mientras sacaba su Cetro Milenario y apuntaba con el a Kaiba.**

**-Piérdete Kaiba..��-dijo Ishizu**

**-Déjale no merece la pena seguir hablando con el..como pude llegar a pensar que tenía corazón...-dijo Serenity.**

**-Haznos un favor y desaparece de una vez, estúpido hechicero...��**

**Tea y Yugi observaban la escena mientras los dos pensaban..aquí se va a organizar una buenamientras que Atem permanecia en su sitio con los brazos cruzados.**

**Marik seguía observando a Kaiba malévolamente**

**-Por cierto no ha venido por aquí ese cachorrito de Joey-dice mientras lo empieza a buscar con su mirada.**

**-Callate que tu no eres muy bueno para ir diciendo eso...**

**-No me digas que me calle Ishizu..**

**-Callate-dijo Marik mirándole esta vez seriamente**

**-Ya me cansé de esta tonta discusión-en eso todos se giraron incluyendo Tea y Yugi al escuchar a Atem.**

**-Kaiba eres una molestia..al igual que en el pasado..no quería hacer esto pero...-una luz comienza a brillar del rompecabeza y Kaiba cayó desaparecío.**

**-Muy buena faraón...-dijo Marik mientras se reía**

**-Esto..Atem no..no le habrás mandado al reino de las sombras verdad-dijo Yugi mirándo a su compañero.**

**-No solamente está dormido en su mansión..**

**-Bien hecho Yugi-dijo Serenity(N/A: salvo Ishizu, Yugi, Marik, Tea, Joey y Tristán, los demás llamaban Yugi a Atem)**

**Serenity se acerca hasta Tea mientras la dice en voz baja**

**-No ha estado mal la pelea de Yugi, Marik e Ishizu contra Kaiba verdad?**

**-No ha estado muy divertido nn**

**Atem se acerca hasta donde están ellas.**

**-Es que es la verdad..siempre hace lo mismo..��..es un plasta**

**-Y que lo digas-dijeron Serenity e Ishizu al mismo tiempo.**

**-Suerte que ese ha desaparecido-dijo Ishizu**

**-Si..un incordio menos...-dijo Marik**

**-Me pregunto...-empezó a decir Tea-por que siempre os llevaís tan mal**

**-No lo se-dijo Ishizu**

**-Bueno entramos no-dijo Serenity mientras agarraba a Marik del brazo y lo arrastraba hasta dentro del museo ante las miradas sorprendida de este.**

**-Será cierto eso de lo que dicen..de que los polos opuestos se atraen-dijo Yugi sonriendo**

**-Pero que dices..si no lo soporto...anda vamos que si no a este paso llegará la hora de cerrar.**

**-Si vamos nn-Tea se disponía entrar al museo cuando sintió como una mano cogía la suya, levanto la mirada y se encontró con Atem.**

**-Mejor será que vayamos así no-dijo el antiguo faraón sonriéndola con ternura**

**-Eh..esto...pues..pues...claro que si..-respondió toda sonrojada.**

**Así entraron todos al museo, Ishizu iba delante con Yugi, con Marik y con Serenity, la cual seguía agarrando a Marik por el brazo.**

**-Y dime Marik...como te vá todo?**

**-Bastante bien faraón-respondió el muchacho mientras sonreía a Serenity la cual se sonrojó.**

**-Me alegro-en eso se dan cuenta de que entran por una puerta diferente mientras oprime con suavidad la mano de Tea-Ishizu..adonde nos llevas-preguntó Atem**

**-Quería mostraros estos objetos que se encontraron en una excavación-dijo Ishizu mientras los demás se acercaban.**

**-En serio-Serenity se quedó sorprendida al ver como esos objetos empezaban a brillar.**

**-Esta brillando..-dijo el faraón mientras soltaba la mano de Tea y se acercaba aún más**

**-Me parece que esto brilla demasiado y..-una luz rodea a todos mientras Tea desaparece en medio de ella..quedando solamente Ishizu, Serenity, Yugi, Marik y Atem.**

**Serenity estaba pegada al cristal como hipnotizada hasta que Ishizu la apartó de ahí,con todo el lío formado nadie reparó en el cambio de Marik y en la desaparición de Tea,hasta que Ishizu se dá cuenta de la desaparición de la joven.**

**-Donde se encuentra Tea chicos-dijo Ishizu mirando a todos los lados.**

**-No lo se...se que estaba aquí a mi lado..peor cuando la luz desapareció ella ya no estaba-dijo Atem mirando también**

**-Uyuyuyuyuy..esto me da mal espinazo...mira que si esa cosa se la ha tragado..-empezó a decir Serenity mientras fue interrumpida por otra voz, una voz que sonaba muy macabra**

**-Me parece que vuestra amiga ha hecho un pequeño viaje al pasado-dijo Marik con esa voz**

**-oO-ambos se giran y lo ven con esa cara de psicopata(la misma cara que puso cuando se enfrentó a Yugi en Ciudad de Batallas)**

**-Hermano..no estarás otra vez..-empezó a decir Ishizu**

**Marik se dá la vuelta y en su frente puede verse brillando el ojo de Horus**

**-Vamos a buscarla-dijo Serenity**

**-Si...-dijo Yugi mientras miraba a Yami Marik**

**-Me parece que no lo habeís entendido..Tea está en un viaje hacía el pasado..jajaja..nos veremos en el Antiguo Egipto..yo iré ahora para allá en busca de cierta princesa que me ayudará a conseguir lo que deseo..-Tras decir estas palabras el Cetro Milenario empezó a brillar desapareciendo delante de ellos.**

**Ishizu niega con la cabeza mientras una mirada extraña se refleja en sus ojos-este chico..otra vez le dio la locura...será acaso por estos objetos?**

**-Eso parece Ishizu...creo que la magia de esos objetos han vuelto al despertar al mal y se ha apoderado nuevamente de tu hermano-dijo Yugi**

**-Tea..-en eso Serenity empezó a llorar**

**-Maldtio Marik, como la hagas algo te juró que pagarás por ello-dijo el faraón mientras que en sus ojos de color indigo podía verse una mirada de desesperación.**

**-Tenemos que ir a buscarla..tenemos que viajar al pasado..pero como..-decía Serenity sin parar de llorar**

**-Eso quisiera saber yo..-dijo Yugi con una mirada de preocupación.**

**Ishizu y Atem se miraron y asintiendo se acercarón hasta Serenity**

**-Vayamos al pasado..averigüemos que es lo que está pasando allí y el por que Tea ha desaparecido**

**-Si pero para ello también necesitamos tu collar Ishizu**

**-Cuenta con ello mi faraón-Ishizu coloca sus manos ambos lados de su cuello**

**-Vamos antes que a Tea le ocurra algo-dijo Serenity agarrandose a Ishizu**

**En eso el Puzzle y el Collar Milenarios empezarón a brillar hacíendo que desaparecieran los tres, quedando solamente el pequeño Yugi enh el museo preocupado por su amiga..**

**-Amigos mios...tened cuidado-dijo Yugi mientras veía como se acercaban corriendo Tristan con Joey(no si ahora resulta que no estaba enfermo��)**

**-Yugi, donde está mi hermana? Qué ha pasado?**

**-Joey que haces aquí..creía que estabas enfermo-dijo Yugi mirándo a su amigo**

**-Este cabeza hueca mintió..era la única forma de que su hermana no le arrastrara hacia aquí-dijo Tristan sonriendo.**

**-A quien llamas tu cabeza hueca eh?..pervertido..-contraataco Joey empezando una de sus ya conocidas batallas verbales, mientras Yugi los observaba con una gotita y sentándose pensó:ojala me hubiera ido con ellos..es mejor que aguantar a estos dos...uu;**

**Bueno que les pareció? Es mi primer fic y no se como me habrá quedado. Que pasará con Tea? Cúal es la razón de que haya desaparecido? Por que razón Yami Marik ha vuelto a las andadas? Que aventuras tendrán que recorrer nuestros amigos en el pasado? Todas sus dudas en el siguiente capitulo de Viaje al Pasado**

**YR: pues te ha quedado muy bien sobre todo la aparición de Yami Marik.. nn**

**R: si bueno...espero que dejen reviews para poder continuarlo...**

**YR: si no los dejan...-saca un hacha-les corto la cabeza**

**R: no tu baja el hacha y no hagas tonterías-..uu**

**YR. Como digas aguafiestas..��**


	2. El Pasado de Tea

**R: Buuuuf al fin, lamento si he tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero los estudios y el trabajo apenas me han dejado tiempo.**

**YR: jejeje esto te pasa por abarcar más de lo que debes Yami Rebeca la miraba maliciosamente**

**R: tu cállate que la que tiene toda la culpa eres tu ¬¬ mirándola con ganas de estrangular a su Yami**

**YR: yo? Tu sueñas, no es culpa mía...que seas tan lenta pasando de ella**

**R: mejor será que dejemos esta conversación para más tarde, ahora hay que responder a los reviews de los lectores nn**

**YR: vale, todo tuyo**

**R. bien empecemos...**

**Etsha: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, si en un verdadero fastidio que Yami Marik vuelva a las andadas pero alguien tenía que ser el malo y Yami Bakura ya estaba muy visto, y si, Tea si que está bien..al menos por ahora..**

**La princesa osiris: antes que nada aclaro que en esta aventura, Yami Marik no vuelve con la locura de ser faraón otra vez, ya que Atem consiguió recuperar todas sus memorias, me alegro de que te gusten las parejas.. y muchas gracias por tu apoyo nn**

**yami leria: bueno lamento por no actualizar tan pronto pero he estado bastante atareada, respecto al comportamiento de Serenity decidí que aquí fuera un poco más madura, y también que se dejara ver parte de su parentesco con Joey..y gracias por tu review.**

**Vladimir Lenin: gracias por decir que te gustó mi historia y no te preocupes, hoy mismo subiré el segundo capítulo.**

**Hithluwen: gracias, si la continuaré muy pronto**

**Engel Vampira: vaya y yo que pensaba que era la única con otra personalidad..YR: bah..te crees la mejor de todos..¬¬se acerca y le dá un capón a su YamiR: a callar que nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, pues si, muchas aventuras les esperan a Yami y a los demás, Yugi, Joey y el resto irán más adelante al pasado, por ahora solamente me centraré principalmente en Atem y Tea.**

**ANZUXATEM4EVER: muchas gracias por tu review, si yo también soy fanática de la pareja Yami/Tea y no te preocupes pienso actualizar pronto de ahora en adelante nn, ya te he agregado a mi msn, aunque no te veo conectada y por lo que veo ya has subido tu primer fic..en fin buena suerte..**

**R: bueno, empezamos en eso la puerta se abre y se puede ver a un Yami Bakura furioso**

**YB: se puede saber por que me has dejado al margen? por que ese idiota del faraón y el estúpido guarda tumbas son los protagonistas de la historia?eh?**

**R:escondiéndose tras su Yami R: Yami Bakura, tu si que saleS en mi fic, solo que hasta dentro de cuatro capitulos nada..uu**

**YB. Estás segura?**

**YR: si lo está así que ahora déjala trankila ¬¬**

**YB: no me mandes callar.. **

**R: ignorando a los otros dos Yu-Gi-Oh y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a su creador Kazuki Takahashi.**

**CAPÍTULO 2: El Pasado de Tea**

**Sueño de Tea**

**En las afueras de Egipto se elevaba un hermoso palacio, sus paredes estaban cubiertas de oro, al mismo tiempo dos estatuas con las imágenes de Osiris y de Rá, adornaban la entrada, en una de las habitaciones, una joven de 18 años despertaba de su sueño, sus ojos azules como el cielo miraban las cortinas de seda que la brisa hacía mover, se levantó de la cama y lentamente se acercó hasta el tocador (o como lo llamaran en Egipto en ese tiempo),una sonrisa se podía divisar en el rostro de la muchacha pero desapareció al saber el día que era. Hoy era el primer día en que iría a Egipto, su madre la había dicho que el Faraón daba una fiesta y tenían que asistir, a la joven no la hacía mucha gracia, más que nada por que nunca había salido de su ciudad y claro eso se la hacía bastante nuevo, se acercó hasta su balcón y vió como sus sirvientes preparaban las literas, el aire hizo agitar su camisón de seda mientras que su cabellera castaña se movía en suaves ondas, inconscientemente se llevó la mano a su brazo derecho y tocó el brazalete que llevaba, era de oro y tenía grabado el ojo de Horus en él.**

**-Anzu!-la voz de una mujer hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.**

**-Sí madre¿sucede algo?-Anzu se acercó hasta la mujer mientras la miraba**

**-Si hija mía, ya debes vestirte, partimos para la capital en dos horas-la mujer mayor salió de la habitación, y las lagrimas aparecieron en los ojos azules de la joven.**

**-Por qué? No quiero ir, no quiero alejarme de mi casa, por qué habré nacido princesa...-en eso alguien llamó a la puerta.**

**-Si?**

**-Princesa, venimos a vestirla-una sirvienta entró por la puerta y tras hacer una reverencia se acercó hasta la joven, tras media hora Anzu estaba lista, llevaba un vestido largo de seda hasta los tobillos, con los hombros al descubierto, una pequeña tiara de oro con diamantes peinaba su cabeza, en su cuello llevaba un pequeño collar de oro con un dije de color rubí, tras darse unos pequeños retoques, salió de la habitación y nada más salir se encontró con su padre el cual la miraba orgullosamente.**

**-Hija mía, estas preciosa, estoy convencido que tu belleza cautivará al Faraón.**

**-Al faraón?-la joven lo miraba sin entender.**

**-Vamos Anzu, será mejor que nos demos prisa-dijo su madre.**

**-Si-la joven subió a la litera y se pusieron en camino, miles de dudas aparecieron en su cabeza...por que habría de cautivar al Faraón? por que la habían vestido como si fuera su compromiso? por qué su madre se puso tan nerviosa?-mientras pensaba en todo esto la litera había llegado a Egipto deteniéndose frente al Palacio del Faraón...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Una joven se despertó sobresaltada¿qué era ese sueño que había tenido? si es cierto que aparecía ella,no podía creerselo, acaso ella en su vida pasada fue una princesa?-antes de que pudiera seguir pensando más, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el museo, recordaba cuando habían ido al Museo junto con Ishizu, una luz salió de unos objetos que había en una vitrina y ella perdió el conocimiento, se fijó en las paredes y vío que estaban recubiertas de oro, observó que las sabanas de la cama en donde estaban eran de fina seda, se disponía a levantarse cuando escuchó una voz.**

**-Así que la bella durmiente ha despertado.**

**Desde el balcón podía verse a un Marik con cara de psicópata, Tea lo miró y al ver su mirada y la marca de su frente supo que estaba en problemas.**

**-Tu,pero es que acaso Atem no te había mandado al reino de las sombras para siempre?**

**-Jajajaja, si pero he regresado, y todo gracias a esos objetos del museo, no sabía yo que tu eras la poseedora del Brazalete Milenario y con tu ayuda podré encontrar los cuatro objetos milenarios restantes, ahora que lo sé, podré derrotar al Faraón y hacerme no solamente con sus poderes sino también con su vida y con el brazalete milenario en mi poder nadie podrá detenerme.**

**-Tu estas loco lo sabías? Jamás te ayudaré, eso tenlo por seguro..-Tea salió de la cama en dirección a la puerta cuando dos brazos la sujetaron con fuerza aprisionándola contra la pared, se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Yami Marik que la miraba maliciosamente,(con la misma cara que sale en el duelo de la segunda parte contra Yami Yugi)**

**-No creas que vas a poder escapar de mi, tú me ayudarás a conseguir lo que deseo y no podrás oponerte-Yami Marik saca el Cetro Milenario y apunta con el a Tea.**

**-Saldremos al día siguiente, así que ya puedes irte preparando por que tu mente en cinco horas estará bajo mi control-se alejó y saliendo por la puerta la cerró con llave.**

**-No puede ser, no... esto es una pesadilla no puede ser cierto-la joven se miró en el tocador que había y se sorprendió al no verse con su ropa si no con una falda blanca ligeramente larga con dos aberturas a los lados y un pequeño top blanco sujeto por dos brochetes, sin embargo vio algo que la llamó la atención, un colgante de oro con un dije en forma de corazón estaba colgado en su cuello, en el había una inscripción pero estaba en egipcio antiguo, la joven sin saber que hacer solamente podía rezar para que alguíen la ayudara a salir de ahí, se volvió a tumbar en la cama mientras pensaba en sus amigos sobre todo en Atem, que estarían haciendo en estos momentos? La joven cerró los ojos y volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mientras tanto en el Palacio del Faraón una luz muy brillante tuvo lugar, al desaparecer esa luz se pudo ver las siluetas de Ishizu, Serenity y Atem.**

**-Mi faraón, ya hemos llegado-la joven se vió vestida con su ropa de sacerdotisa mientras el Collar Milenario aparecía en su cuello.**

**-Eso parece-Atem observó el lugar en el que nació, una mirada de preocupación apareció en sus ojos de color índigo al pensar en Tea, ojala que ella estuviera sana y salva.**

**-Disculpad-los dos se giran para ver a Serenity-por que voy así vestida?**

**Serenity llevaba un traje parecido al que llevaba Tea solo que de color azulado.**

**-Bueno hemos retrocedido en el tiempo, es normal que ninguno estemos con las ropas de nuestra época, se vería un poco raro.**

**-Es cierto, y algo más, aquí deberás llamarme Isis.**

**-Isis? O.o**

**-Asi es como me llamaba en el pasado, si me llamases Ishizu se quedarían todos extrañados.**

**-Entiendo, entonces que papel represento yo?**

**-Tu serás la hermana menor de Isis-dijo Atem observándola- te llamarás Shizuka.**

**-Shizuka? Y por qué he de llamarme así? ¬¬**

**-Así te será más facil, y si Yami Marik intenta hacerte algo, estarás a salvo. **

**-Bueno, falta poco para que anochezca será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar, mañana iremos en busca de Tea-dijo Atem mientras se alejaba de las dos muchachas en dirección a sus aposentos,nada más entrar se tumbo en la cama y en su mente apareció la hermosa imagen de Tea..-por favor Rá, que esté bien, que no llegue a pasarla nada...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Regresemos con Tea**

**Sueño de Tea**

**La litera se había detenido frente al palacio del Faraón, la joven nada más bajar, se encontró cara a cara con un joven bastante alto, de cabellos color café claro y ojos azules como los de ella solo que más oscuros.**

**-Bienvenidos al palacio del Faraón, soy Seth, uno de los sacerdotes que sirven al faraón Atem-dijo mientras sus ojo se posaban en la figura de la hermosa joven que veía ante él, y no pudo evitar sentir un arranque de celos, al ver que esa joven se casaria con su primo, así que decidió que haría todo lo posible por que esa boda no se llevara al cabo.**

**-Gracias por darnos la bienvenida, yo soy Azazel, ella es mi esposa, se llama Selene y la que está frente a ti, es mi hija, la princesa Anzu.**

**Seth se acercó hasta ella y tomando su mano la besó con suavidad.-es un placer conoceros hermosa dama.**

**-O.O, es un placer conocerte-un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la joven.**

**-Y ya le habeís comunicado la noticia?**

**-Que noticia mamá-Anzu la miró toda extrañada.**

**-Ven será mejor que pasemos dentro-acto seguido se pusieron en camino y entraron en el palacio hasta llegar a una sala donde se sentaron.**

**-Mamá que noticia es esa.**

**-Pues verás hija mía, debes saber que te hemos comprometido con el Faraón-dijo su padre seriamente.**

**-Qué? Qué me habéis prometido con...-dijo Anzu visiblemente alterada.**

**-Así es, dentro de dos semanas se llevará al cabo la boda.-dijo su madre.**

**-Por que me habeís hecho esto, os odio-la joven se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación mientras Seth la miraba con una sonrisa.**

**-Vaya, parece ser que no la hizo mucha gracia, será interesante, mi primo se negó a contraer matrimonio con ella sin conocerla siquiera..**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FLASH BACK **

**-Que es lo que me estás diciendo?- que tengo que casarme?**

**-Así es mi faraón, ya tenéis 18 años y debeis de formar ya una familia- dijo un anciano observando al faraón.**

**-Shimon, cuando llegue el momento de que me case, será por amor no por compromiso, está claro?- Atem salió visiblemente enfadado.**

**-Vaya creo que mi a mi primo no le hizo mucha gracia enterarse de su compromiso, en fin...solo queda esperar.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Anzu corría por los pasillos del palacio, las lagrimas caían por su rostro, siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a un hermoso jardín rodeado de un pequeño lago, se acercó hasta la orilla y se sentó mientras las lagrimas canina libremente.**

**-Por qué, es que acaso no puedo casarme por amor? Por que me han hecho esto..TT**

**-Tal vez por que nadie puede decidir el destino no lo crees?-dijo una voz detrás de ella.**

**La joven se dio la vuelta y lo que vió la dejó sin palabras, frente a ella se encontraba un joven realmente atractivo, aparte de que el color de su cabello era bastante extraño para esta época, lo tenía en punta y de tres colores, lo siguió observando hasta que se topó con sus ojos y ahí si que se quedó perdida, esos ojos de color índigo era tan penetrantes y sobre todo tan misteriosos, entonces sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro mientras tanto el muchacho no hacía más que observar a la chica que tenía delante, observó como su cabellera castaña se movía suavemente con la brisa y en sus ojos azules se reflejaba una mirada llena de inocencia, los cuales estaba un poco rojos de tanto llorar, su rostro tan bello estaba surcado por las lagrimas y un sonrojo apareció en el rostro del muchacho al ver la belleza de la muchacha.**

**-Por que, dices eso?- la joven salió del trance en el que estaba al observar esos ojos y volvió a mirar hacia el lago.**

**-Bueno nadie puede decidir sobre las decisiones de los mayores-el joven se acercó y se sento a su lado, en su voz se escuchaba rencor y Anzu volvió a mirarle.**

**-Acaso a usted también le obligan a casarse?**

**-Asi es, y eso es algo que no me hace nada de gracia, yo quiero casarme por amor no por deber.**

**-A mi también me sucede lo mismo-la joven había dejado de llorar, ya que se sentía muy tranquila con la presencia de este desconocido.**

**Atem sonrió y se acercó a ella y con sus dedos le secó las lagrimas provocando un pequeño sonrojo por parte de esta.**

**-Bueno tengo que irme, me están esperando...**

**-Volveremos a vernos?-preguntó el muchacho al ver como aquel angel se levantaba se alejaba.**

**-Si, nos veremos a medianoche nn-dijo Anzu sonriendo mientras se alejaba.**

**Los dos pensaban lo mismo: "que será lo que me está pasando, nunca había sentido esto, es que acaso me he enamorado?"**

**La noche llegó y el baile estaba a punto de dar comienzo, Atem permanecía sentado en su trono, bastante pensativo, se había enamorado de una joven a la que no conocía de nada, estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta de que lo llamaban.**

**-Majestad, han llegado los invitados-dijo Mahado bastante preocupado al ver a su señor tan pensativo.**

**-Hacedles pasar- dijo Atem mientras miraba hacia la puerta.**

**La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos personas mayores, seguidas por una mucho más joven que ellas, Anzu parecía estar en la Luna, no sabía como había sido, pero se había enamorado a primera vista de ese muchacho al que apenas había conocido en unas horas, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su padre.**

**-Su majestad es un honor conocerle en persona, soy Azazel, ella es mi esposa Selene-señaló a la mujer de pelo negro y ojos verdes, y ella es mi hija, la princesa Anzu -dijo señalando a la joven de cabellera castaña que permanecía con la cabeza gacha en señal de respeto.-Hija mía te presento al faraón Atem.**

**-Atem?-dijo la joven mirando a su padre.**

**-Asi es, es vuestro futuro esposo mi pequeña-dijo su madre**

**-Anzu?-dijo el faraón en voz baja**

**-Es vuestra prometida mi señor, dijo Mahado en voz baja.**

**Los dos jóvenes se miraron y se quedaron claramente soprendidos.**

**Pensamiento de Anzu: no lo puedo creer, es él, él es el joven del que me he enamorado, no puedo creerlo, asi que es el faraón, aquel con el que estoy comprometida, y yo sin saberlo.**

**Pensamiento de Atem: Rá, es ella, es aquel hermoso angel que conocí hoy, no sabía que ella fuera mi prometida, pero no me cabe la menor duda de que la amo, me he enamorado de ella sin conocerla.**

**Todos se habían percatado de las miradas que se hechaban ambos jóvenes y entendieron que había surgido un flechazo a primera vista, eso no le hizo mucha gracia a Seth que lo observaba todo con fastidio.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En ese momento Tea se levantó sobresaltada, asi que esos sueños en realidad eran de su vida anterior, ahora entendía por que quería tanto a Atem, se había enamorado de él en el pasado y todavía lo seguía amando.**

**-Si ya has terminado de dormir, es hora de irnos-Yami Marik apareció de repente y apuntando con su cetro a Tea controló su mente-faraón pronto nos veremos y entonces sufrirás al ver a la persona que más quieres bajo mi control..muajajajaja.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**R: si, supongo que me van a matar por dejarles en lo mejor, pero bueno ya sabéis si no actuara así el fic perdería interes, jejeje**

**YR: aunque hay una cosa que no entiendo, creía que solamente había siete objetos milenarios, de donde has sacado tu esos cinco?oo**

**R: se me olvidó decirte que se me ocurrió en el momento, además lo explicaré todo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**YR: en fin, continuaré el fic cuando llegue a los 10 reviews**

**R: cierto, Namarie nn**


	3. El Reencuentro, un beso bajo la luz de l...

**R. en fin ahora subo el tercer capítulo...**

**YR: te pasa algo?**

**R: que apenas me han dejado reviews**

**YR: haber, no habrán tenido tiempo de leerlo-se acerca y pone una mano en su hombro.**

**R: pues yo creo que si que han tenido tiempo ToT**

**En eso aparecen Yugi y Atem.**

**Y: hola chicas venimos a veros-se dá cuenta de que Rebeca está llorando-que te pasa?**

**YR: nada, que no la han dejado ningún review y por eso está tan deprimida.**

**R: se nota que no valgo para hacer fics...**

**Atem se acerca y con sus dedos le quita las lágrimas.**

**A: venga, tíenes que ser fuerte, y sobre todo confiar en ti misma y no rendirte nunca- la toma del mentón haciéndole que le mire fijamente.**

**R: tu crees que podré conseguirlo?**

**A: claro que sí y nosotros estaremos a tu lado n.n**

**Y: Atem tíene razón, somos un equipo .**

**R: muchas gracias chicos, y ahora vamos a agradecer los reviews.**

**AomeHB: muchas gracias por tu review y sí ahora mismo subiré el tercer capitulo.**

**CE-AT: bueno ya se que a muchos no les gustan la pareja de Yami/Tea, pero yo soy fan de esa pareja y mis historias trata sobre ellos.**

**YR. A mi no me ha gustado para nada la forma con la que se han dirigido a ti..¬¬**

**R.- con varias gotas-venga Yami Rebeca, tranquila, todo el mundo puede dar su opinión jeje**

**YR: si pero de ahí a que lo critique..**

**R: no eres la única que tiene su otra parte, jeje**

**Yr. Por desgracia..**

**R: bueno, pues gracias por tu review y claro que lo pienso continuar.**

**Etsha: jejeje...Arigatou, nos volvemos a ver, si que está emocionante, al fin y al cabo tambien tiene parte de intriga. **

**YR: por lo que veo tu también tíenes un yami, jeje mejor, así no me aburro n.n,-**

**R: este no es el caso.. si hoy mismo subiré el tercer capítulo.**

**YR:. Espero que les haya gustado**

**R: de acuerdo pero primero tendremos que esperar a que nos manden sus opiniones**

**YR: y si esta vez los reviews no llegan a 25 te aseguro que rodarán cabezas... ¬¬**

**R: uyyyyyyy, la que se va a armar..**

**YR: además, mira quién ha venido a dejarte un review..**

**R: ein?-se acerca hasta la computadora y lo vé-Nicky...al final me has dejado un review, que bien, que bien nn-se pone a dar saltos de alegria.**

**YR:-la mira con varias gotas-ya la ha dado otra vez el yuyu,ey, tendrás que agradecérselo no?**

**R:-dejando de saltar-si claro.**

**LadycygnusNicole: cuñaaaaa, que bien, gracias por tu opinión, no si se nota que eres mi mejor amiga nn, gracias por darme un 10 jeje, tu review me ha animado bastante.**

**YR: si por suerte..¬¬oye donde está YN?-mirándo por todos los lados.**

**R: uyyyy, no me gusta eso para nada..**

**YR: bruja, acaso la has encerrado?¬¬**

**R:-trankilizando a su Yami-venga,es que no lo recuerdas, ella misma nos dijo que su Yami estaba algo floja, o no recuerdas que para despertarla, la tirastes un cubo de agua fria con el cubo incluido..¬¬**

**YR: si bueno, se me había olvidado, pero entiéndelo Hikari, quiero poder divertirme con alguíen y ya que Yami Milena no está pues...TT**

**R:-pasando de ella-oki, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic nn**

**Salome Kaiba: veo que eres una fanática de Seto, no te preocupes también pondré algo de romance aunque sé que al principio dije que este fic incluiria algo de Kaiba x Ishizu, parece ser que se ha convertido en un Kaiba x Tea..uu;**

**YR: eso te pasa por despistada..¬¬**

**R: o te callas o te vuelvo a encerrar en el Colgante Milenario, está claro?¬¬**

**YR: ToT..siempre igual.**

**Yugi y Atem miraban la escena con diversión.**

**A: hay que ver lo bien que se llevan verdad?**

**Y: tíenes razón Atem jeje**

**R: ey vosotros dos, ya que estais aquí hacedme el favor..¬¬**

**Y y A: Yu-Gi-Oh y sus personajes no pertenecen a Rebeca sino a su creador Kazuki Takahashi.. nn**

**R: adelante con el fic**

**Capítulo 3: El reencuentro...un beso bajo la luz de las estrellas**

**Amanecia en Egipto, los rayos de sol, se colaban por el balcón de la habitación de Atem bañando su rostro, el joven faraón se levantó y tras arreglarse salió de sus aposentos, en busca de Ishizu, tenían que empezar cuanto antes a buscar a Tea, ahora que por fín había descubierto quien era, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por recuperarla, en su recorrido no se dio cuenta que venía otra persona y se acabó chocando con ella.**

**-Ey Atem ten más cuidado-dijo la persona con quien había chocado.**

**Atem levantó la cabeza y se encontró con un apuesto joven de cabelleos castaños.**

**-Lo siento Seth, es que tengo prisa-Atem sonrió a su primo.**

**-Prisa? Y eso? Todavía no me has dicho por que regresastes.**

**Atem le miró, no sabía si confiar en él o no, al fin y al cabo este era el pasado de Kaiba, pero también recordó que Tea necesitaba ser encontrada y cuantos más ayudasen mucho mejor.**

**-Veras, te acuerdas de Tea?ya sabes aquella chica que vino con Yugi..**

**-Si la recuerdo, que sucede?-dijo con aquella voz tan fria.**

**-Verás resulta que una persona malvada se la llevó de su tiempo y la trajo a esta época, y necesito encontrarla.**

**-Y para eso regresas?**

**-Es que tu no lo sabes, pero anoche tuve un sueño, y en él la ví a ella, Seth, mi amiga Tea es Anzu.**

**-Seth le miró fijamente.**

**-Anzu? La misma Anzu que...**

**-Si, la que iba a ser mi futura esposa, y creo que ella puede estar en grave peligro.**

**El joven se había quedado pensativo, asi que esa joven del futuro que la había llamado la atención era en realidad su amada Anzu, entonces vío el rostro de su primo y volvió a haber aquella extraña luz en sus ojos, asi que había regresado pero esta vez estaba en peligro, no habría que perder tiempo, esta vez no permitiría que nadie se la quitara.**

**-De acuerdo, ordenaré a la guardia que la busque por todo Egipto, tranquilo seguro que la encontraremos.**

**-Muchas gracias Seth-el faraón sonrió y se alejó corriendo hacía donde se encontraba Ishizu sin darse cuenta de la mirada maliciosa de su primo.**

**-Claro que la encontraré, pero esta vez ella será mía, no permitiré que regrese a tu lado-con esto en mente Seth se alejó y dio las ordenes a los soldados.**

**Mientras tanto Atem se había dirigido hacía el salón del trono, ahí se encontró con Isis, la cual le miraba con tristeza.**

**-Ishizu, que sucede?-dijo Atem aprovechando que estaban solos.**

**-Mi faraón, el Collar Milenario me acaba de demostrar algo, Tea se dirige hacía nosotros, pero también está bajo las ordenes de la parte mala de mi hermano..**

**Atem se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso..y rápidamente se acercó a Ishizu.**

**-Y no hay alguna forma de liberarla?-preguntó con dolor. Ishizu pudo ver la tristeza y el dolor que aparecían en los ojos tranquilos del faraón pero no habían nada que ellos dos pudieran hacer.**

**-Mi faraón, tal vez haya una esperanza, tal vez puedas hacer que la parte mala de mi hermano salga de la mente de la princesa.**

**-Y cual es?-dijo mientras miraba a Ishizu.**

**-Que hagas lo mismo que Yugi hizo con Joey..**

**-Te refieres a...no creo que funcione, Tea no tíene la mente tan fuerte como Joey( n/a: aclaro, Joey tíene la mente tan fuerte por que es idiota..XD)**

**-Pero si hay algo que puede dar resultado, y es la confianza que sus amigos tíenen en ella.**

**-De acuerdo, lo intentaré...**

**Las puertas se abren dejando paso a Seth, el cual iba acompañado de Shimon, de Mahado, de Mana, de Kisara, de Akunadin, de Karim, y de Shada.**

**-Mi faraón, estamos listos-dijo Mahado tras hacer una reverencia.**

**-Si..al fin vamos a patear a alguien el trasero- dijo Mana contenta.**

**-Jovencita, más respeto..¬¬-dijo Simón.**

**-Jooo, si es que ya no dejais divertirse.. T.T**

**Atem solamente miraba con diversión la escena, le traía buenos recuerdos, sobre todo tenía mucho cariño a Mana, consideraba a la aprendiza de Mahado como si fuera su hermana menor, entonces todos se callaron al escuchar como las puertas se abrían de golpe; todos miraron hacia la persona que estaba ahí delante y se quedarón sorprendidos, sobre todo Atem, y también Serénity la cual había llegado al poco rato.**

**Frente a ellos se encontraba Tea, pero no parecía ellas misma, llevaba un vestido largo de color azulado, ceñido con un cordón de oro a la cintura, unas finas sandalias de plata calzaban sus pies, en su cabello llevaba una pequeña diadema de brillantes, en su cuello, llevaba un colgante de oro con un dije en forma de corazón, en su brazo derecho llevaba un brazalete con el mismo símbolo que el puzzle de Atem, una sombra de color rosado claro adornaba sus ojos azules, los cuales no tenían conocimiento, un brillo rosado adornaba los labios de la joven, Atem se quedó mirándola mientras una mirada de amor y de deseo se reflejaba en sus ojos, eso mismo es lo que le estaba pasando a Seth al verla, pero solamente Ishizu junto con Atem y Serenity se dieron cuenta que la que estaba ahí delante no era Tea.**

**-Vaya, vaya, quien lo iba a decir, si está unida toda la corte, vaya que patético eres faraón, necesitas ayuda y todo-dijo Tea, haciendo que todos se quedaran soprendidos.**

**-Yami Marik, dejalá tranquila, ella no tíene nada que ver-dijo Atem mirándo con odio a la persona que se ocultaba tras de Tea.**

**-Ja, acaso piensas que voy a dejarla en paz?no, no cuando ella significa tanto para ti, además que te quede bien claro, ella es la única que puede encontrar los cuatro objetos milenarios restantes, y una vez que los tenga, prepárate porque el día de que tu reinado desaparezca no tardará en llegar, y yo seré el único faraón,jajajajaja.**

**-Ya basta, Tea por favor escúchame, soy yo, Yami, no me recuerdas?**

**-Yami...?-dice la joven un poco confusa.**

**-Si, recuérdanos a todos, somos amigos, tu siempre me apoyaste, sin tu ayuda nunca habría recuperado casi todos mis recuerdos.**

**Tea se debatía contra si misma.**

**(Mente de Tea)**

"**Yami, yo..."**

"**Callate estúpida, estás bajo mi control, no puedes librarte de él.¬¬"**

**-Tea por favor reacciona-Serénity se colocó delante de Tea y la miró-Tienes que volver con nosotros.**

**(Mente de Tea)**

"**Serenity"-en su mente aparece recuerdos de cuando estuvieron en el mundo de Noa, también cuando en el Reino de los Duelistas se enfrentó a Mai para conseguir esas medallas para Yugi, también el dia de su cita con Yami, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad cayó incosciente, pero antes de que chocara contra el suelo, Atem se adelantó haciendo que cayera entre sus brazos, mientras todos, incluso Ishizu miraban asombrados la escena.**

**(En las afueras de Egipto)**

**Yami Marik no podía creer que una mocosa como esa pudiera derrotarle, pero fue lka aparición de la hermana de ese idota de Wheeler, lo que hizo despertar a su lado bueno haciendo que perdiera el control de la mente de Tea.**

**-Maldición, pero no me rindo faraón, puede que hayas conseguido algo de tiempo, pero tu caída está próxima.**

**Mientras tanto, en el palacio del faraón, Simón se acercó hasta donde estaba su señor y le preguntó:**

**-Majestad, la joven está bien?**

**-Si, solamente se ha desmayado, por favor haz el favor de ordenar que preparen una habitación para la princesa Anzu.**

**Serenity que se sentía indispuesta también cayó incosciente siendo sujetada por Mahado.**

**-Faraón, la joven Shizuka no se encuentra nada bien-dijo el joven mago.**

**Atem miró a Serenity incosciente y dijo:**

**-Llevadla a su habitación y que descanse, Isis, ve con ellos.**

**-Como digáis mi rey-Isis junto con Mahado abandonaron el salon del trono mientras que Atem seguia contemplando a Tea, en ese momento Seth se le acercó.**

**-Mi faraón, la habitación está lista-dijo mientras miraba a la joven que estaba en los brazos de Atem.**

**-Gracias, Seth-acto seguido Atem abandonó la habitación, llevando el cuerpo frágil de Tea a su habitación, llegaron y con toda delicadeza la dejó en la cama, arrimando a una silla se sentó a su lado y la miró con ternura.**

**-Tea, mi amada Tea, al fin estás de nuevo a mi lado, nunca volveré a abandonarte, siempre estaré junto a ti-Lentamente acaricia con suavidad el rostro de la joven.**

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Serenity, esta se encontraba durmiendo, asi que no se dio cuenta de cómo una sombra entraba por su balcón y se detenia a su lado.**

**-Serenity...**

**Serenity se despertó sobresaltada, y lentamente giró su cabeza para averiguar de donde provenía esa voz y lo que vió la dejo sorprendida, mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro.**

**-Marik-dijo la joven.**

**-Lamento todo el daño que te estoy causando, he aprovechado ahora que está algo débil para acercarme a ti, mi hermoso ángel, te amo con todo mi corazón, eso es lo que he venido a decirte y también que pase lo que pase no me olvides.**

**-Oh Marik-Serénity se levantó de la cama y abrazó a Maik con todas sus fuerzas, siendo correspondida por este, las lagrimas seguían cayendo por el rostro de la joven, Marik la tomó del mentón haciendo que le mirase.**

**-Escuchame, prométeme que no te rendirás ni llorarás por muy desesperada que estés.-dijo mientras con sus dedos secaba las lagrimas de la joven.**

**-Te lo prometo.**

**Marik acercó su rostro al de Serénity y la besó con ternura, con todo el amor que había dentro de él, saboreó sus labios, sabiendo que tal vez fuera la última vez, Serénity rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se apretó más a él, mientras le devolvia el beso con amor, Marik la agarró de la cintura y la estrechó contra él, siguieron besándose hasta que se separaron por que les empezó a faltar el aire.**

**Marik la veía con ternura cuando de repente sintió que su parte mala volvia a tomar el control, y dijo:**

**-Serénity, es demasiado peligroso que permanezcas en este tiempo.**

**-Qué quieres decir?**

**Marik no dice nada y apuntando a Serénity con su cetro una luz la rodeó haciendo que desapareciera-perdóname Serénity, pero no puedo permitir que te suceda nada malo, acto seguido escribió una nota a su hermana y desapareció en el mismo momento en que Yami Marik volvió a ganar el control de su cuerpo.**

**(En el museo de Domino)**

**Yugi no hacía más que dar vueltas de un lado a otro, Tristan y Joey no hacían otra cosa que discutir, bueno mas bien Tristan ya que Joey tenía la mente en otro lugar.**

**-Ya no aguanto más, quiero saber que está pasando.**

**-Ten calma Joey, hace solo 15 minutos que se fueron-dice Yugi(n/a: no me pregunten por lo del horario xd)**

**-Como quieres que me calme, estoy preocupado por Seréntiy.**

**-Yo también estoy harto de esperar-dijo Tristan.**

**-No podemos hacer nada chicos, solo esperar, yo también estoy preocupado por Atem, pero también por Tea.**

**En eso una luz aparece y se puede ver a Serénity incosciente, Joey se acerca a ella corriendo y la tomá entre sus brazos.**

**-Serénity, despierta, vamos..**

**Serénity abre los ojos y se quedá sorprendida al ver a su hermano, se levanta y se dá cuenta de que está en el museo Domino.**

**-Maldita sea, Marik por que me has hecho esto-Joey se quedó sorprendido al verla tan enfadada.**

**-Se puede saber que ha pasado?-Yugi se acercó a ella.**

**Serénity no respondió solamente siguió soltando maldiciones contra el cuida tumbas.**

**Mientras tanto en Egipto de hace 5000 años..**

**Tea acaba de despertarse, no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado, se levantó y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en otro lugar distinto, se asomó hasta el balcón y vió que ya había anochecido, entonces vió como las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, tan ensimismada estaba viéndolas que no se percató de que la puerta se había abierto hasta que escuchó una voz varonil.**

**-Tea, veo que al final has despertado.**

**La joven se dio la vuelta y se sonrojó al ver a Atem.**

**-Eso parece, puedes decirme que es lo que ha pasado?**

**-De verdad que no recuerdas nada?-Atem se acercó a ella hasta que quedó a su misma altura.**

**-No nada-un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la joven.**

**Atem la contempló, la verdad es que estaba hermosa, laluz de las estrellas caían sobre ella como un manto celestial. Tea miró a Atem y se perdió en esos ojos índigos, se acercaron lentamente, Atem rodeó con sus manos la cintura de Tea, mientras que la joven lo rodeó con sus brazos, sus rostro estaban más cerca, tanto que podían sentir el aliento tibio del otro, la joven cerró sus ojos y Atem capturó sus labios en un beso tierno, Tea comenzó a acariciar su cuello mientras le beso se volvía más apasionado, una de las manos de Atem comenzó a subir hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, el cual apretó con suavidad, haciendo que ella soltará unos pequeños gemidos, Atem pasó su lengua por los labios de ella como pidiéndole permiso, a lo cual ella accedió, la lengua de Atem exploró hasta el último rincón de su boca, saboreando el dulce néctar que esos labios ocultaban, traicioneramente la lengua de ella se unió a la suya y ambas empezaron una batalla, se movían como dos serpientes en plena época de apareamiento, Atem dejó de acariciar su seno y bajó su mano hasta el muslo de ella, y levántadolo, lo colocó alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que el contacto fuera más profundo entre sus cuerpos(n/a: no empiecen a pensar mal),siguieron besándose hasta que se separaron para recuperar el aire perdido, Tea todavía estaba sonrojada tras ese beso, pero Atem solamente la veía con ternura, se inclinó y comenzó a besar su cuello con suavidad mientras que sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de la joven, Tea no podía parar de gemir, Atem sintió como su virilidad se endureció y con toda delicadeza la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama, quedando él encima de ella, sus labios volvieron a capturar los tiernos labios de ella mientras que la lengua de ambos volvían a iniciar una nueva batalla, lentamente Atem la quitó con toda delicadeza el top que llevaba dejándola solamente con el brassier, pero eso fue lo segundo que desapareció, Atem comtempló a su futura esposa, sabía que era hermosa, pero verla asi, desnuda de cintura para arriba...Tea con sus manos le quitó la parte de arriba de su túnica, dejando al descubierto el pecho tan varonil y musculoso de Atem, Atem comenzó a besar su cuello y siguió bajando hasta llegar a...**

**YR: muajajajajaja que mala soy..**

**-Rebeca sigue dando aire a Atem junto con Yugi con la mano-**

**Y: te has pasado, fíjate como se ha quedado el pobre Atem. u.u**

**A:**

**R: si es que ha sido demasiado para él, se nota que eres una pervertida..¬¬**

**YR: A quien llamas tu pervertida eh? Jejeje si quieren saber como sigue no van a tener más remedio que dejar reviews.**

**R: uyyyyyyyy ahora entiendo por que quería escribir este capítulo..uu;**

**YR: jajajaja**

R: bueno, nos despedimos, matta ne n.n 

**YR: a si antes de nada tenemos escrito otro fic, se títula: The Mummy, si quereis saber de que vá solamente pinchad en el nick ahora si nos vemos...namarie**


	4. Nota

**NOTA.**

**R:antes que nada lamento si he tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que he estado encerrada en el Cabo Sunión, aparte de que la pc se me estropeó..T.T**

**YR: ni que tu madre te hubiera matado por estar castigada durante una semana..¬¬**

**R: la semana más larga de toda mi vida y la peor y calla que la mayor parte de culpa es tuya, si no hubieras saltado que estaba haciendo un fic hentai no me hubieran castigado...con ganas de estrangular a su Yami**

**YR: ya pero al menos a mi no me torturaron como a ti..jajajaja**

**R: ¬¬ das miedo.**

**YR: bueno esta nota es sobre el siguiente capítulo.**

**R: en este capítulo va a haber lemon y bastante, asi que aquellos que sean menores de 16 años que no entren a leerlo, no kiero que mi Yami les acabe pervirtiendo.**

**YR: ey..eso ha dolido..¬¬**

**R: Ahora si a seguir con el fic..n.n**


	5. Una noche especialInterrumpida

**R :bueno vamos a agradecer reviews y para ayudarme he traido a…**

**K: bueno vas a empezar o que? tengo una empresa que dirigir y no puedo perder el tiempo..¬¬**

**YR: hay no,no me digas que has traido a este engreído para que te ayude..¬¬**

**R: si, bueno tenía que dar a Atem algo de descanso, el pobre sufrió una conmoción al ver lo que pasaba en el fic entre el y Tea.**

**YR: podrías haber traido a Joey, prefiero mejor a ese que a Kaiba...**

**R: ya está aquí y ya no se puede hacer nada..**

**K: empezáis o que?**

**R: no seas tan impaciente...**

**YR: Vamos a ver.**

**Yami Anzu Mazaki: **

**R: jejej volvemos a vernos, ya era hora no?**

**YR: si que las dos sois unas tardonas..¬¬**

**R: bueno me alegro de que os vaya gustando**

**YR: y no te preocupes Yami Anzu, en este chapter va a haber besos y más que eso..**

**K: raro que te haya dejado un review si no has hecho gran cosa...¬¬**

**-se ve a una Yami Rebeca con un hacha en la mano dispuesta a decapitar a Kaiba-**

**R: esto..pasemos al siguiente review.**

**AomeHb.**

**R: gracias por tu review, y yo no fui la que lo dejó ahí..**

**YR: en realidad fui yó, jeje yo soy la encargada del suspense.**

**K: eso no parecia suspense, parecia comedia...**

**YR: o te callas o te acabo capando...¬¬**

**R: en fin espero que lo sigas leyendo..y ahora pasemos al siguiente.**

**Etsha:**

**R. bueno gracias por decir que me ha kedado bastante bello, aunque el ingenio es de mi Yami no mio..**

**YR: exacto, además el tercer capítulo no fue para pervertidos..¬¬**

**R: reconoce que un poco lemon tíene..uu**

**YR: si lo seguiré haciendo, pero eso si solamente pueden llamarme Yami Rebeca, aquellas que sean Yamis, las demás, pues bueno, aquellas que sean como mi hikari-señalando con un dedo a Rebeca-**

**R: oye..¬¬**

**YR: pues si dices que el tercer capítulo fue para pervertidos mejor que no leas el cuarto ya que va a haber bastante lemon... Yami Etsha**

**K: ju, haber que clase de lemon haceís...**

**R:vamos al siguiente review..-mirando de mala manera a Kaiba-**

**CE-AT:**

**R: vaya, gracias por decir que me ha kedado bastante bien..**

**YR: no os preocupeis, nadie va a interrumpir la escena, vá a continuar y las cosas se pondran mejor.**

**R: si bueno,gracias por vuestro review.**

**K: estoy de acuerdo con ellas, no me gusta esa pareja, Tea pega mucho mejor conmigo..muajaja**

**R: Yami Rebeca, por favor...**

**YR: juju, está bien-sacando el hacha y persiguiendo a Kaiba-**

**K: ya basta, lo retiro, por favor dila que se detenga..T.T**

**R:-ignorando a los dos-siguiente review**

**ANZUXATEM4EVER:**

**YR: gracias por decir que me odias Zafiro, en realidad me siento halagada..n.n**

**R: uu, no tiene caso**

**YR: bueno no eres la única del suspense, yo también lo hago, así da mejor imagen al fic..n.n**

**R: si eso es cierto...¬¬**

**YR: ya se que soy mala, de hecho nadie puede pararme, jeje..**

**R: kien dice eso?-señalando a su colgante-**

**YR: bueno si, solo ella me puede parar.**

**R: lamento no haberte dejado reviews pero es que he estado castigada, es decir encerrada en el Cabo Sunion...**

**YR: ju, es te pasa por tonta, en fin gracias por tu review.**

**R: y ahora los creditos, Setito me haces el favor?**

**Se vé a Seto, atado con varias cuerdas en lo que parece un potro de tortura.**

**K: Yu-Gi-Oh y sus personajes no pertenecen a Rebeca sino a su creador Kazuki Takahashi.**

**YR: ahora el fic-dice mientras comienza a girar la palanca del potro-**

**R: pobre Setito, va a kedar marcado de por vida..**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Una noche especial...interrumpida**

**Resumen del capítulo anterior..**

**Atem la contempló, la verdad es que estaba hermosa, la luz de las estrellas caían sobre ella como un manto celestial. Tea miró a Atem y se perdió en esos ojos índigos, se acercaron lentamente, Atem rodeó con sus manos la cintura de Tea, mientras que la joven lo rodeó con sus brazos, sus rostro estaban más cerca, tanto que podían sentir el aliento tibio del otro, la joven cerró sus ojos y Atem capturó sus labios en un beso tierno, Tea comenzó a acariciar su cuello mientras le beso se volvía más apasionado, una de las manos de Atem comenzó a subir hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, el cual apretó con suavidad, haciendo que ella soltará unos pequeños gemidos, Atem pasó su lengua por los labios de ella como pidiéndole permiso, a lo cual ella accedió, la lengua de Atem exploró hasta el último rincón de su boca, saboreando el dulce néctar que esos labios ocultaban, traicioneramente la lengua de ella se unió a la suya y ambas empezaron una batalla, se movían como dos serpientes en plena época de apareamiento, Atem dejó de acariciar su seno y bajó su mano hasta el muslo de ella, y levántadolo, lo colocó alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que el contacto fuera más profundo entre sus cuerpos(n/a: no empiecen a pensar mal),siguieron besándose hasta que se separaron para recuperar el aire perdido, Tea todavía estaba sonrojada tras ese beso, pero Atem solamente la veía con ternura, se inclinó y comenzó a besar su cuello con suavidad mientras que sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de la joven, Tea no podía parar de gemir, Atem sintió como su virilidad se endureció y con toda delicadeza la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama, quedando él encima de ella, sus labios volvieron a capturar los tiernos labios de ella mientras que la lengua de ambos volvían a iniciar una nueva batalla, lentamente Atem la quitó con toda delicadeza el top que llevaba dejándola solamente con el brassier, pero eso fue lo segundo que desapareció, Atem contempló a su futura esposa, sabía que era hermosa, pero verla asi, desnuda de cintura para arriba...Tea con sus manos le quitó la parte de arriba de su túnica, dejando al descubierto el pecho tan varonil y musculoso de Atem, Atem comenzó a besar su cuello y siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales los empezó a besar con ternura, arrancando pequeños gemidos a la joven que yacía en la cama, Tea empezó a acariciar el cuello de Atem con suavidad mientras que este volvía a tomar los labios de ella en un ardiente beso.**

**(Mente de Tea)**

"**No puedo creer lo que está pasando, Atem me está besando, cuanto tiempo he deseado sus caricias, no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo,sus brazos son tan fuertes, tan varoniles pero hay algo que me preocupa..me ama a mi? O solamente ama a mi reencarnación, es decir a Anzu?(YR: si ya se, lo que suele decir Kagome cuando Inuyasha la compara con Kikyo /R: sigue con el fic..¬¬).**

**(Mente de Atem)**

"**Hacia ya mucho tiempo que deseba tenerla asi entre mis brazos, la amo, desde la primera vez que la ví,sabía que había sentido esto anteriormente,me quedé de piedra cuando descubrí que ella era Anzu, pero eso es en el pasado, para mi solamente me importa mi bella Tea..solo ella.**

**Las manos traviesas de Atem recorrian su cuerpo con suavidad, con extrema delicadeza, sabía que debía de controlarse, ya que para Tea era su primera vez, lentamente pasó sus labios por su cuello con lentitud, mordisqueándolo con suavidad, arranco pequeños gemidos a la joven que yacía debajo de él,sus manos acariciaron sus senos con suavidad y los apretó con delicadeza haciendo que los gemidos de Tea subieran lentamente, sus labios volvieron a capturar los de ella,las lenguas de ambos se movían como en una lucha esperando ganar la batalla, Atem bajó sus labios hasta llegar a sus senos y ahí empezó a besarlo con suma lentitud, al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba sus pezones con suavidad, siguió besándolos y succionándolos, hasta que se pusieron erectos.**

**Sin embargo, Tea ya estaba harta de que fuera él quien llevara el control de la situación, asi que empezó a mover sus manos por todo el pecho varonil de su amado, mientras que se inclinaba y comenzo a succionar las tetillas de Atem aaranco al joven faraón pequeños gemidos, lentamente Atem dirigió sus manos hasta el cierre de la falda larga de la joven..cuando llamaron a la puerta:**

**-Mi faraón, estais ahí?-la voz de Ishizu se pudo escuchar.**

**-Venga Atem, no querrás llegar tarde a cenar no? Y también lo digo por Anzu.**

**Los dos jóvenes se miraron mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus rostros,Atem se levantó gruñendo entre dientes ya que le habían fastidiado y contestó de mala gana...-Sí,ahora salimos.**

**Tea seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, jamás se hubiera imaginado que llegarían tan lejos, pero aún asi no podía evitar sentirse insatisfecha..(YR: jeje no me extraña, estaban en el punto más caliente../R: por eso digo que eres mala..uu)**

**Atem la miró todo avergonzando mientras comenzaba a ponerse la parte de arriba de su túnica, Tea hizo lo mismo con su brassier y con su top.**

**Tea se le quedó mirando fijamente.**

**Atem se acercó hasta ella y tomó sus manos mientras la miraba con suavidad.**

**-Tea, hay algo que me gustaria decirte antes...**

**-El que és?-la joven lo miraba todavía sonrojada.**

**-Verás..esto..."diablos no pensé que fuera tan difícil", mientras tanto Tea aguardaba expectante con algo de tristeza.**

**-Tea, yo...yo...yo te amo.**

**La joven se quedó en shock tras escuchar esas palabras, aquellas palabras que había deseado escuchar desde que regresaron de Egipto.**

**-Te amo, y no por que en el pasado, es decir aquí fuiste Anzu, sino que te amo por ser tu, tu eres mi dulce princesa, la única que habita dentro de mi corazón.**

**Las lagrimas salieron de los ojos azules de la joven, al ver que sus mayores temores desaparecían.**

**-Atem, yo también te amo, te amo desde que te ví por primera vez en aquel duelo con el Gusano.**

**-Mi Tea-Atem le secó las lagrimas con sus dedos y con sus brazos rodeó su cintura, mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.**

**-Mi faraón...-dijo la joven.**

**Ambos se quedaron mirando y lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros mientras sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso.**

**Ambos se separaron y tras sonreír salieron de la habitación cogidos de la mano.**

**Al salir vieron a Ishizu esperándoles con una sonrisa, y también a Seth el cual miraba a Tea con deseo, haciendo incomodar a la joven.**

**-La proximas vez que nos interrumpan serán castigados.**

**-Lo sentimos mi faraón-dijo Isis**

**-Atem...**

**-De acuerdo, pase por esta vez, pero a la proxima...**

**-Me gustaria que lo intentaras-dijo Seth para si mismo.**

**Así todos se fueron para el gran comedor.**

* * *

**YR: si..jajaja, reconozco que soy mala**

**R: solamente eso?lo has interrupido..¬¬**

**YR: ya pero no iban a tener lemon así por así tan facil.**

**R: no será que te quedastes sin ideas?**

**YR:-con varias gotas-no..que vá para nada...**

**R: si tu lo dices, el fic continuará cuando tenga de 20 a 25 reviews..**

**YR: Namarie**

**R: por cierto...donde está Kaiba?**

**YR: en un sitio muy acogedor..jeje**

**(Reino de las sombras)**

**K: no por favor Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules no te vayas con ese idiota de Wheeler...T.T**


	6. Nota 2

**NOTA 2:**

**R: Como veo que nadie se interesa por mi fic de Viaje al Pasado ya que apenas recibo reviews subiré cada capitulo 1 vez a la semana, al menos podré dedicarme a los estudios y más ahora que estoy en época de examenes..**

**YR: vaya, es una pena con lo bien que te estaba quedando..**

**R: si pero bueno ya te dije que no era muy buena en ello, soy un fracaso..**

**YR: como vuelvas a decir eso, te mando al Reino de las Sombras..¬¬**

**R: vale me animaré, bueno, ya he dado el aviso..Namarie**


End file.
